transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Revival 15
Exo-Suit <#5716> arrives on the people-mover from the Main Commissary. Exo-Suit <#5716> manuevers his exo-suit quite easily. < Exo-Suit <#5716> > You see an exo-suit before you, it seems state of the art for today's soldier. It's made out of a strong metal armor of a light navy color with a sophisticated weapon system and targeting scanners. The suit's shape seems made to fit around an average human body, making the person inside look like he/she's today's version of a knight. The helmet has a small visor made of a bulletproof glass, through which you can barely make out a person inside of it. < ACTIVE- Darius > Hot Rod squints at the exo-faceplate. "Oh, hi, Darius." Darius grins, "Hey... uhm.. who are you?" Darius looks up at you cuirously. Darius transmits a message via radio. You say, "Yeesh, *another* person who doesn't know..? Hot Rod. You know me." Chromia enters Iacon through the gates. Darius squints his green eyes, "I do not." Darius receives a radio transmission. Darius transmits a message via radio. Darius's eyes widen a bit at his radio, "I'll sort that out in a bit, hold on." Hot Rod grins. "Yeah you do.. oh, all right." Chromia walks over by Hot Rod. Chromia says, "Problem Rod?" Exo-Suit <#5716> leaves Iacon, via the main gates. Hot Rod glances up at Chromia. "No, should there be?" Chromia is almost run over by the leaving exo-suit, jumping to the side at the last second. Chromia says, "It...that....the exo-suit here looked somewhat out of place." Chromia says, "Just a technical observation." You say, "Out of place? It's just Darius." Chromia shrugs and pauses. "Who's Darius?" Hot Rod arches an optic. "Who's Darius? Where've you BEEN the last few months? You know, the Cyantian?" Chromia says, "Me? Well, more than likely I have been in my lab trying to prevent Cybertron from being destroyed." Chromia continues to focus on Hot Rod. "So Darius is the Cyantian's name." Chromia says, "How did he come in possesion of a terran exo-suit?" Sidearm has arrived. Hot Rod shrugs. "Dunno, he finagled it from em somehow. So what's threatening Cybertron's destruction now?" Sidearm nods. "Hot Rod...Chromia..." Chromia says, "Nothing yet, that's why I'm not in my lab." Chromia turns and nods politely to Sidearm. "Hello." Chromia seems intrigued and turns back to Hot Rod. "Rodimus, do you think this Darius would consider working for us?" You say, "Uh, he's already officially allied -- if you had something specific for him, he'd probably help." Hot Rod pauses. You say, "And don't call me that." Chromia thinks visibly. Chromia says, "Oh...yes. Sorry, my mistake." Strafe enters Iacon through the gates. Strafe yells excitedly, "HI!" Chromia attempts to regain the thought line, but is obviously unable to do so. Chromia says, "Maybe...wha?!" Hot Rod watches Chromia evenly, not believing the apology for a second but not pursuing the matter. Strafe walks on north. Strafe is whisked away north on a people-mover into the Main Commissary. Chromia mutters aloud, "Someone should check his energon levels.." Chromia says, "Do you think Darius's status as our emissary is well known?" Hot Rod grins, "To everyone but you, apparently." Chromia frowns. Chromia says, "We need to find out more of these Militants, but need to do so in a circumspect way." Chromia says, "Obviously, after attempting an assasination attempt on Optimus that ended with the death of their leader...." Chromia says, "They would be ... Prime-ishly stubborn about refusing to help?" You say, "Uh, if you're thinking sending Darius in.. bad. They've got some kind of fixation on him." Chromia nods. Sidearm says, "Gold was attacked by one I heard...and saw." Chromia says, "I was hoping that would not be the case, but it is." Chromia says, "Would either of you have any suggestions for someone we could use?" Sidearm traces along her neck. "She was severely injured in this area and bleeding seriously." You say, "Why do we need to know any more about them? They don't like us. They try to kill us at every turn. That's enough." Chromia says, "Two reasons Hot Rod, both of which you should know." Chromia says, "First, in case there was some reason mitigating their attack or misunderstanding causing it." Sidearm says, "Well, we can not disguise ourselves and monitor them. It is likely any new equipment they deal with will be examined...to check if it was a robot in disguise so to speak." Chromia says, "And second, in case there was none...the excess knowledge to beat them with as little loss on our side as possible." Dodge Viper enters Iacon through the gates. Dodge Viper rolls slowly into view. Sidearm says, "This is a human problem I would say. Only a human could truly blend in with their group." Hot Rod hehs sourly. "I guess so. Maybe we could get the EDC to send a special forces group in.." The Dodge Viper launches itself into the air and quickly rearranges itself into Mischief. Mischief heads southeast, into the Repair Bay. Chromia frowns. Strafe arrives on the people-mover from the Main Commissary. Chromia nods. "That would seem a good idea." Strafe yells excitedly, "HI!" Sidearm nods to Strafe. Strafe walks happily into the monitor room. Strafe heads into the Monitor Room. Chromia nods to Sidearm. "I would say that they would heighten security, yes." Chromia says, "At least I sure would after attempting to assassinate an opposing leader." Chromia says, "Not that I have tried that before or anything..." Hot Rod smiles faintly. You say, "Well, maybe they'll quiet down after that last fiasco. It backfired pretty hard on em." Chromia smiles, half way between a grin and an evil smile. Sidearm says, "We should do this quickly, when dealing with them that is. Population growth of new militants will begin in less than 16 years. Generation after generation of Miltants will increase in waves after that. I suggest the best course of action to find a way to return the Miltants to their world." You say, "Sidearm, calm down." You say, "They can't breed any faster than other humans." Sidearm looks down at Hot Rod, she says in a flat tone, "I am calm." Chromia grins. Sidearm says, "I'm just saying in about 16 years there will likely be young Militants. Plus whatever recruits come along." Chromia says, "I believe that the gestation period of tripling their numbers every 16 years would require all able-bodied Militants to switch entirely to child rearing as a function." Sidearm says, "Males can still fight. I do not see a full out war with them. They will try to gain ground most likely." Hot Rod grins. "Yeah, and by that time Daniel'll be kickin their butts anyway." Sidearm smiles. "Dawn as well." Chromia says, "And Hot Rod will have grown up completely and we will have no problems with our leadership either." Hot Rod shrugs. "At any rate, I don't think they're that big a problem. They--" he breaks off sharply and glares at Chromia. Sidearm says, "It will take more than 16 years for Hot Rod to grow up...so I have heard." Strafe arrives from the Monitor Room. Strafe is whisked away north on a people-mover into the Main Commissary. Sidearm smiles. "Still, maybe they do not wish for a fight and just feel...threatened." Chromia turns to Sidearm. "Well...one can hope." Hot Rod hmphs and resettles his weight self-consciously. "Try a million years, maybe." Chromia turns to Rodimus and just smiles. Sidearm says, "Uncertain if you or any of us will be around in that long of a time..." Strafe arrives on the people-mover from the Main Commissary. Strafe yells excitedly, "HI!" Strafe walks into the monitor room again. Strafe heads into the Monitor Room. Sidearm smiles. "I would like to reach that age." Chromia says, "Sidearm, a million years is a long time...believe me." Chromia smiles. Sidearm says, "Time goes fast after the first million..." Sidearm shrugs. Chromia says, "Bout two thirds of the way through, you start talking down about everyone and telling old war stories." Chromia says, "When you get to be my age..." You say, "Yeah, no kidding. Million's nothing to a guy like Kup-- or you, I guess, Chromia." Chromia continues to smile. Hot Rod grins. Sidearm hmms. Chromia says, "No it wouldn't, save building up epochs of wisdom to be ignored." Chromia switches to a full grin. Sidearm says, "I suppose I am younger in some sense since I can not remember much of my 'childhood' so to speak." You say, "That's what you're here for, Chromia." Sidearm says, "I'm not even sure what parts are left over from my original design." Chromia nods. "Unfortunately, age and wisdom and intelligence and practice don't make for rising in the ranks. I'm still just a Field Commander after having been an officer and running a resistance since before most of our current warriors even existed... Chromia rambles on and on. You say, "Geez, what am I, surrounded by old people?" You say, "Who cares about ranks, Chromia? I mean, you do what you can, huh?" Chromia says, "Well.." You say, "Well?" Chromia says, "I would be lying if I told you otherwise. I can run our action more effectively than most of our current officers. However, despite my abilites and cunning, I am just a field commander. The leader of a group of soldiers. I need the rank and power it grants to make larger plans and better use of us as a whole." Chromia mutters softly, "You asked." Hot Rod shrugs. "So tell that to Optimus." Chromia smiles. Chromia says, "Honestly, Optimus would probably promote me.." Hoverbike enters Iacon through the gates. Hoverbike comes sputtering in. Pak-Gor lets out a pop that could be gunfire, and shifts and molds into his robot mode. Chromia says, "But..." Chromia says, "It would not be the same honestly." You say, "Well, if you think you could do the job, why not?" Pak-Gor says, "Y'ello. I'm looking for Little Missy. Seen her?" You say, "Not the same as what?" Chromia says, "As if you had done it when you were leading." You say, "Mischief? Yeah, I think she headed fro the medbay, didn't she?" Chromia shrugs. Pak-Gor nods. "OK. Thanks. Liaison biz. Hey... You've lost weight. Lookin' good Rodster. Chromia says, "I may ask Optimus yet..." Pak-Gor heads southeast, into the Repair Bay. Hot Rod looks back at Chromia sharply. "Huh, yeah, well, if you'd take something from me more seriously than him, you've got problems." Chromia frowns. Chromia looks around conspiratorially. Chromia closes to Hot Rod and speaks in very soft whispers. Chromia says, "There is something you should know." Chromia says, "Maybe we shuold go into the briefing room..." Hot Rod blinks. "What?" Chromia says, "This is not for anyone receptors...but yours." Nas-Kar enters Iacon through the gates. Chromia walks toward the briefing room door. Hot Rod shrugs and follows Chromia. Chromia enters the Briefing Room. Nas-Kar looks around... The metal doors swish open, and allow you to pass. Briefing Room Contents: Chromia Obvious exits: Up leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. Chromia looks almost nervous. Chromia locks the door as Hot Rod enter, pacing around the table. Chromia says, "I'll get straight to the point." Hot Rod slips inside, trailing his hand along the wall, then folds his arms and leans against it. "What?" Chromia says, "This will sound almost hypocritical coming from me..." Chromia says, "Perceptor and I have been stuying Whiz's actions in bringing back Optimus." Chromia says, "As far as we can tell, she did nothing." Chromia says, "It was the Matrix itself that must have done it." Chromia says, "Here's where the problem is." Chromia says, "I compared the scans of the Matrix output when you were the holder along with when Optimus was the holder and to Optimus of a few cycles ago." Chromia says, "The first two are nearly identical, only the magnitude of the power input output is different." You say, "In English, Chromia." Chromia says, "The last one is very erratic, it fluctuates dangerously." Chromia says, "Okay in English..." Chromia takes a deep breath. Chromia says, "Optimus may be destroying the Matrix." Chromia says, "Not intentionally, but as a byproduct of this process. It seems to be struggling for some reason." Chromia says, "And I knew you would not believe me..." Hot Rod scowls. "Destroying it. I doubt that.." Chromia says, "So the files are protected but will be available to your command code access to Teletran Two. File Name: Polyhex-Trash-Plan-2" Chromia says, "I know this sounds bad coming from me...and honestly I wish it was not true, but it is." Hot Rod sighs. "All right, I'll take a look at it, for what it's worth. You know technobabble's not my thing." Chromia says, "The Matrix may suffer permanent damage at any time...I cannot tell." Chromia frowns continuously. You say, "And I don't see how something as old as the Matrix is gonna suddenly up and kick the bucket." Chromia says, "Well, the Matrix is not technically alive.." Chromia says, "So it cannot die. But it can be irreparably damaged and lose its utility." You say, "How?" Hot Rod mutters, "And you don't know about it being alive, anyway.." Chromia says, "I understand your questions Hot Rod. It has many of the qualities of life, including a free will, but it is not 'scientifically' alive." Chromia says, "And I do not know what the damage would cause save for sure the loss of the information stored therein." You say, "So how's Optimus damaging it again?" Chromia says, "I am not sure again...it's hard to tell your reincarnated idyllic leader to sit down and show me the Matrix." Chromia says, "I think ..." Chromia says, "I do not know." You say, "All you have to do is ask him for a medical scan, y'know, Chromia. He's a reasonable guy." Chromia says, "A simple medical scan would not suffice." Chromia says, "Since asking to borrow the Matrix for a couple hours is out of the question..." Chromia says, "I am going to have to try and figure this out with the scans I already have." You say, "Well, isn't that enough? Why would you need the Matrix itself? It doesn't like direct scans, anyway." Chromia says, "It may be enough, it may not." Chromia forces a smile. "I know I can be annoying when I have all of the answers, but I figure I am just as bad when I don't have them. Hot Rod smiles wryly. "Well, you've got that down, anyway. Look, are you sure it wasn't some kind of residual energy surges from his system coming online? Chromia nods. "That I am sure of. And this is the most disconcerting part of this, it is increasing. Hot Rod frowns. "*How*? I mean, wouldn't he notice something if it were wrong?" Chromia says, "He may or may not." You say, "And considering he had it himself for nine million years, I'd think he'd know it better than anyone." Chromia says, "Like I said he may or may not know." Hot Rod sighs. "So you want me to tell him, is that it?" Chromia says, "Well.." Chromia says, "Telling him isn't the problem. You may have to do something about it." Hot Rod frowns. "Define doing something." Chromia looks as if to iterate a smart ass definition, but stops changing her face. Chromia says, "If he won't give up the Matrix..." Chromia says, "And it is going to be destroyed..." You say, "Which it isn't." Chromia says, "It may be.." Chromia shrugs. "Honestly, I do not know yet..like I've said six times, but you did need to know this." Hot Rod shakes his head dismissively. "If you say so. I think you're barking up a nonexistant tree here. The Matrix can't just up and 'be destroyed.'" Chromia frowns. "You may see this as a vain attempt for me to get you to take back the matrix, but it isn't." Chromia says, "If I did, I could come up with something _much_ more realistic than this half explainable scientific energon extract I told you today." You say, "Yeah, actually, that's exactly what I'm seeing here. You're grabbing at straws, why I haven't a clue, but I think Optimus'd know if something were wrong." Chromia says, "Hot Rod, there is something you are not permitting in your mind." Chromia says, "The desire to stay alive is much greater than anyone save those who have died can possible know." Chromia unlocks the door and walks out, saying before she leaves, "He may know." Hot Rod arches an optic. "Enlighten me, then-- well, so?" You say, "He may... he wouldn't do that." Chromia walks out the door. You say, "He wouldn't DO that, Chromia!" Chromia leaves the room, through the automatic metal doors. The metal doors swish open, and allow you to pass. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base Contents: Chromia, Air Raid, Strafe, Whiz Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. Air Raid says, "I hope I am not included in that order." Whiz says, "OF COURSE NOT!" Strafe turns to Hot Rod. "HI! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HORDELINGS AROUND?! I 'EARD ONE IN 'ERE EARLIER!" Whiz waves, a smile of mischief on her face. Air Raid pretends to pick a 'lost' audio recepter off the wall and stick it back in the right side of his head. Chromia looks at Hot Rod, "SHOUTING IS KINDA FUN, HOT ROD! TRY IT SOME TIME!" Hot Rod winces. "Ow.. did I miss something?" There seems to be quite a few bullet holes and energy discharge marks lining the walls. Strafe looks around nervously during the silence. Chromia mutters to Hot Rod, "... think this is... juvenile... him... up..." Chromia whispers "Do you think this is just a juvenile attempt to explain him shooting up the room?" Air Raid turns to Whiz. "Were you ever able to get any information out of Scattershot about the crystal things?" Whiz turns to Chromia. "DON'T CALL ME JUVENILE! Whiz ers. "Please." Whiz says, "Uhm, no, Air Raid, he just sorta disappeared." Air Raid puts up his hands as if to say "Sorry I asked." Strafe looks at Whiz. "WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING?!" Whiz hee hee hees. Hot Rod grins and rubs the side of his head. "I think she's trying to make a point, Strafe." Strafe yells excitedly, "HUH?!" Strafe yells excitedly, "MAKE WHAT POINT?!" Whiz says, "It is kinda fun tho. Almost.. relaxing." Hot Rod glances around the room. "Although I think it could've been done without blowing up half the base." Strafe yells excitedly, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Air Raid nods to Strafe. "What about you? Are you a good enough flier to keep up eith your boss?" Whiz hmphs. "Dont' look at me, I didn't blow up half the base." Chromia shuffles a little, "And it wasn't me....at least not this time." Chromia grins. Strafe yells excitedly, "WITH SCATTERSHOT?! I CAN KEEP UP WITH HIM EXCEPT FOR IN SPACE! HE CAN FLY DERE AN' I CAN'T!" Air Raid nods. "Impressive. But I doubt if you were able to keep up with him when he found those crystals." Strafe yells excitedly, "IT WASN'T ME! I SHOT DAT HORDELING AND DEN HE DISSAPEARED!" Chromia says, "Strafe, turn your vocal inhibitor up two notches please." Strafe yells excitedly, "WHAT?! WHY?!" Air Raid finally catches on to the other conversation. He unsuccessfulllly stiffles a groan. "Mischief." Strafe says, "YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME DEN!" Chromia says, "Believe me, we could hear you." Strafe says, "I DON'T TINK YOU COULD!" Chromia says, "You would be wrong." Chromia grins. Strafe says, "I'LL KEEP IT LIKE DIS, OK?!" You say, "Why don't you test it first, Strafe?" Whiz says, "Not over the ringing that's started up in my audio sensors, probably..." Strafe yells excitedly, "SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" Chromia says, "Be quiet." Strafe yells excitedly, "NO! MY AUDIO INHBITINGS ARE FINE!" Chromia rubs her forehead as if in pain. Strafe yells excitedly, "WHAT'S WRONG?!" Chromia says, "How about this one Strafe, if you don't turn down your vocal inhibitors." Strafe waits for Chromia to continue. Chromia says, "I will order you to be taken to the repair bay and have it done for you." Chromia says, "I will however settle for your agreement that you will try and be less loud." You say, "She'll do it too, Strafe." Strafe yells excitedly, "BUT DEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR ME!" Air Raid whistles in slight horror. He knows she would do it. Hot Rod grins. "Don't underestimate her.. oh, I think we'll hear you fine." Chromia says, "Last chance Strafe." Chromia smiles evilly. You say, "Just TRY it, will ya?" Strafe yells excitedly, "TRY WHAT?!" Air Raid turns around. He doesn't want to see this. Chromia summons her pistol from subspace. Chromia plays with the dial on the back. Chromia says, "Hmm. setting 4. That's either stun or disintegrate. I can never remember.." Strafe says, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DAT?" Strafe swings his rifle around at Chromia. "DON'T SHOOT ME!" Chromia raises one finger from her left hand to her mouth. "Shhhhh." Air Raid speaks with an amused voice. "Is it over yet?" Strafe says, "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM AND PLAYING MY GAME!" Chromia says, "Fine. As long as you do it...quietly." You say, "Strafe.. we're not asking that much here." Strafe holds up a cd case. Strafe yells excitedly, "BYE!" Strafe waves happilly. Strafe is whisked away north on a people-mover into the Main Commissary. Air Raid watches him go and shakes his head. Air Raid says, "Yeah." Chromia shakes her head as if trying to clear something out. Hot Rod sighs. "And they say I have problems, huh, Chromia?" He grins and elbows her lightly. Chromia is stunned for a second, but then laughs a little. Air Raid says, "Anyway, I have a question I hope you two might answer. Do you know what happend to Silver. I haven't heard from my commander in days." Chromia says, "No clue." Air Raid says, "No that I'm worried about the lug. he can take care of himself, but . . ." You say, "Last I saw of him was when he dragged me out of the fight at Memorial.. grr." Air Raid nods. "I didn't think so." Air Raid says, "Hmmm. Odd." Air Raid says, "It's just we usually keep such a unified team, but the rest of us just haven't seen him." Chromia says, "I know how that feels." Chromia smiles. Air Raid chuckles at that on. Air Raid says, "Is there anything you need me for?" Chromia shakes her head no. Air Raid says, "Hmph. All right. Just been trying to find something else to do besides the normal patrols." Air Raid smiles. Air Raid says, "Speaking of which." Air Raid salutes slightly, and turns to leave. Air Raid leaves Iacon, via the main gates. Chromia says, "Don't you wish all of the soldier followed orders so well..." Chromia turns to Hot Rod. You say, "What's that supposed to mean?"